Until You Wake Up Again
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Begitu banyak mitos, begitu banyak perdebatan. Sebenarnya mereka mahkluk apa? Satu-satunya kelemahan mereka adalah sinar yang berasal dari pusat tata surya. Satu-satunya hasrat mereka adalah cairan kehidupan yang mengalir di nadi manusia. Perubahan zaman memberikan mereka nama baru, identitas baru. RivaEre & Erumin fiction.


**Until You Wake Up Again**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction|**Slight ErwinxArmin fanfiction**| Rate: ****T**

|Modern!Au, (failed?)Horror, Supernatural|

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, ****Typos**

**Note: RivaEre-nya di deket ending oke? Erumin dulu.**

**Didedikasikan untuk copic challenge prize C03**

**.**

**.**

Kita menyebut mereka predator yang rupawan. Secara fisik, mereka imitasi manusia sempurna; bahkan lebih baik, menilik betapa menarik mereka untuk dipandang mata. Kata beberapa mitos, mereka memiliki suara menggoda, membuat kita terhipnotis dan lemah tak berdaya; tunduk di bawah kuasa mereka. Adapun yang mengatakan aroma mereka memikat, membuatmu merasa tengah berada di tengah alam natural yang menyegarkan atau dalam rengkuhan kasih sayang ibunda tersayang.

Begitu banyak mitos, begitu banyak perdebatan. Sebenarnya mereka mahkluk apa? Satu-satunya kelemahan mereka adalah sinar yang berasal dari pusat tata surya. Satu-satunya hasrat mereka adalah cairan kehidupan yang mengalir di nadi manusia. Perubahan zaman memberikan mereka nama baru, identitas baru.

Vampir. Mahkluk penghisap darah yang memiliki sejuta pesona. Mereka kuat, indah, menarik. Nyaris mustahil ditolak jika seseorang tidak dalam keadaan prima untuk menghalau hipnotis mereka.

Armin Arlelt mengenal salah satunya dan termasuk yang terjatuh dalam pesona itu, ke dalam jerat tak kasat mata yang kemudian disesalinya.

Erwin Smith adalah pria kaya yang baru saja pindah ke sebelah flat mungil Armin. Si pirang mengenalnya sebagai novelis aneh yang baik hati. Dia hanya keluar saat malam. Katanya, dia mendapat inspirasi lebih banyak ketika suasana malam mengelilingnya. Armin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Sir Erwin menulis novel dengan genre horror. Suasana malam tidak pernah terlalu cocok untuk romansa, menurutnya.

Mereka bertemu di senja hari. Armin baru saja pulang menyelsaikan studinya dan Erwin baru saja terbangun untuk menyelsaikan pekerjaannya. Senyuman novelis bermata sebiru miliknya sendiri selalu sukses membuat Armin tersipu malu. Wajahnya akan memerah sampai ke telinga dan jantungnya berdebar liar sampai Armin merasa Erwin mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Sekali dia menyambangi Erwin di siang hari. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu ek dan dari dalam ruangan terdengar geram marah. Armin kira ia salah mendengar.

Untuk sesaat suasana di luar ruangan Erwin terasa berubah. Pot-pot bunga daffodil yang berjajar di teras depan sedikit layu dan burung-burung kecil yang sebelumnya bertengger nyaman di pepohonan terdekat cepat-cepat mengepakan sayap untuk melarikan diri. Armin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tapi mungkin ia salah. Ini hanya perasaannya saja. Ya, pasti begitu. Sir Erwin selalu lembut. Cara bicaranya, gesturnya, semuanya. Tak ada alasan untuk takut padanya.

Erwin keluar dari ruangan dengan mata menyipit. Tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamarnya yang gelap. Armin dapat melihat pria pirang bermata biru itu tampak amat pucat. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Jelas sekali dia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Di balik punggungnya kamarnya tampak amat suram. Semua tirai jendela tertutup rapat.

Merasa sudah mengganggu, Armin tersenyum kaku dan canggung. Disodorkannya oleh-oleh dari hasil kepulangannya ke desa asalnya kemarin dulu.

"Maafkan aku menggaggu, sir..." ujar Armin pelan. Erwin hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Armin. "Ini. Aku mau membawakan oleh-oleh dari desaku kemarin. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana..."

Erwin selalu lembut. Walau Armin kini merasa bersalah sudah membangunkannya dari tidurnya, pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala remaja itu pelan.

"Terima kasih, Arlelt..."

Mendapat senyum dari Erwin membuat Armin sedikit bersemangat. "S-sama-sama, Sir..."

Tangan Erwin meraih kotak berisi oleh-oleh dari Armin. Dengan senyumnya yang karismatik sekalipun penampilannya tidak dalam kondisi terbaik, Erwin mampu meluluhkan Armin. Seperti dimanterai, Armin hanya menganggukan kepala ketika Erwin bertanya padanya apakah dia memiliki waktu besok malam.

"Aku punya tiket menonton pertunjukan opera di Teater Rose. Pertunjukan besok... Musikal. Kau tertarik menemaniku?"

"Te-tentu, sir... Aku akan sangat senang..." ujar Armin terbata. Senyum memikat Erwin membuatnya tak kuasa menolak.

Melihat ekspresi gugup dan senang dari si Arlelt muda, Erwin tertawa kecil sebelum mendekat pada pemuda berkepala pirang jamur. Dibisikannya kata-kata yang membuat Armin gemetar untuk alasan yang entah apa.

"Sampai ketemu besok malam..."

.

.

Armin mengenakan setelah terbaiknya. Kemejanya disetrika licin sampai tak ada satu sudutpun yang berkerut. Jas hitam satu-satunya yang biasa hanya ia pakai untuk perayaan penting dikeluarkan dari sudut terdalam lemari dan dibersihkan. Dibubuhkannya juga minyak wangi untuk menambah kepercayaan diri.

Dia baru selesai mematut dirinya di cermin ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Armin tersenyum sekali lagi di depan kaca. Memastikan dirinya tidak tampak aneh dan cukup layak bersanding dengan pria yang meresonasi aura aristrokat seperti Erwin.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Erwin menyodorkan padanya sebuket mawar putih. Armin menjadi malu karenanya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang membuatnya merasa dirinya begitu spesial.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku khawatir kereta kuda akan terlambat jika jalanan ramai..."

Erwin, sebagaimana seorang gentleman seharusnya, memberikan lengannya untuk digandeng oleh pria yang lebih muda. Pipi Armin tersepuh merah jambu karenanya.

"Baiklah, sir..."

.

.

Shiganshina di malam hari adalah kota yang tenang. Kereta-kereta kuda sudah tidak memenuhi jalanan. Para pejalan kaki pun sudah jarang berlalu lalang. Mungkin mereka takut pada berita-berita di kota, berita bahwa seorang vampir yang memikat tengah berkeliaran. Dia menggoda gadis-gadis dan pemuda rupawan hanya dengan kerlingan mata sebelum menghisap habis darah dari leher mereka.

Tapi Armin merasa dirinya tidak perlu takut. Ada Erwin di sampingnya. Dia merasa aman. Tidak akan ada preadator yang berani menyentuhnya jika dia ada di sisi Erwin.

Atau setidaknya itu yang ia kira.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Arlelt..." ujar Erwin ketika mereka berdua berjalan berdua melintasi pertokoan-pertokoan sepi. Novelis pirang itu berhenti melangkah dan mengangkat tangan Armin yang ada dalam genggamannya. Dikecupnya lembut buku-buku jari Armin sampai paras pemuda mungil itu memerah.

Armin dapat mendengar tetes-tetes air dari dedaunan di pohon jatuh ke tanah. Di bawah kakinya aspal yang masih basah akibat hujan yang sebelumnya turun ketika mereka masih menonton pertunjukan tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Keduanya memilih berjalan di jalur sepi yang tidak banyak dilewati orang. Sebetulnya Erwin yang menuntunnya ke sini. Armin terlalu terpesona dan menurut saja pada bimbingan pria yang lebih dewasa. Dia bahkan kini lupa dia berada di mana.

Ibu jari Erwin mengusap punggung tangan Armin. Terasa dingin dan nyaman. Dan sudahkan Armin bilang bahwa sejak pertama bertemu, Armin sudah dapat merasakan bau manis yang menyenangkan dari Erwin?

"...Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Arlelt?" tanya Erwin seraya memandang langsung ke kedalaman kedua mata yang identik dengan miliknya itu.

"Y-ya..." Armin menjawab terbata-bata. "Te-tentu saja boleh..."

Tangan yang sebelumnya bebas kini menyentuh pipi empuk Armin yang semakin memerah saja—entah karena dingin atau sebab lain, Armin tidak tahu dan terlalu takut mencari tahu.

"...Sejak awal aku melihatmu..." Erwin tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah menyukaimu..."

Armin menahan napas ketika Erwin melayangkan kecupan ke pipinya tanpa permisi lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Jadi... apa jawabanmu?"

Terlalu terjerat dalam pesona pria bermarga Smith, Armin kesulitan menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Untungnya dia cukup sadar untuk bisa menganggukan kepala—mengisyaratkan bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

Erwin tersenyum seolah sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa mustahil Armin menolaknya.

Dipeluknya Armin erat-erat. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di pundak Armin yang kini dapat merasakan wajahnya panas. Oh, dia bahkan tak perlu cermin untuk tahu bahwa kulit wajahnya kini merona semerah tomat.

"Jadilah pengantinku, Armin..."—dibisikan begitu dekat dengan bibirnya.

Erwin melumat bibir Armin lembut dan pelan. Jika Armin harus mendeskripsikannya dengan satu kata, ciuman Erwin sangatlah memabukan. Secara natural Erwin menguasai rongga mulut Armin yang hangat dan terasa seperti minuman coklat yang baru saja disesap si pemuda pirang beberapa saat sebelumnya. Lidah berdansa, memberikan sensasi baru yang menyenangkan sekaligus membuat lutut Armin lemas karenanya. Nafas Armin tercuri, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lidah berdansa dalam irama yang harmonis. Malam yang dingin terasa panas dalam sekejap.

Keduanya memisahkan diri ketika Armin merasa perlu mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Erwin beralih menginvas ceruk lehernya. Lidah membalurkan saliva. Bibir mengecup di sini dan sana.

Armin hanya bisa mengerang lemah ketika Erwin menyandarkannya ke tembok batu dingin dan keras di sebuah gang yang sepi dang lenggang dekat jalan utama yang baru saja mereka lalui. Pasrah ketika Erwin melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya.

"Si-Sir Erwin..."

Yang tidak Armin perkirakan adalah rasa sakit yang begitu nyata yang kemudian terasa di lehernya. Panas yang membakar ketika gigi-gigi Erwin menancap di kulitnya dan merobek epidermis seputih susu yang menguarkan harum sabun vanilla.

Mata Armin melebar. Ia ingin berteriak kesakitan namun gigitan di dekat tenggorokan hanya membuatanya tercekat lemah. Desah tidak koheren dan nafas non ritmikal terdengar bersamaan dengan suara yang bersumber dari Erwin yang tengah mereguk darah Armin dengan rakus.

Panik, Armin memukul-mukul pundak Erwin. Sia-sia. Erwin tak bergeming. Dia begitu kuat. Pukulan Armin tak memberikan efek apapun padanya.

Suara tegukan yang terdengar jelas di telinga si pirang yang lebih muda membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Untuk berteriak pun dia tidak mampu.

Pandangan Armin semakin gelap. Berapa liter darah yang sudah direguk Erwin dari nadinya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Armin..."

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya adalah satin merah berkilap begitu dekat. Dan dia ada di tempat yang sempit dan pengap. Dia ada dimana?

Perlahan, Armin mendorong permukaan yang dilapisi satin itu sampai terbuka. Mendudukan diri mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini bukan apartemennya. Tapi tempat ini begitu mirip tata ruangannya.

Armin membeku ketika menyadari di tempat macam apa ia berbaring.

"Sudah bangun, Armin?"

Armin menoleh dan mendapati Erwin dengan senyum memikatnya di dekat pintu. Di tangannya seorang remaja perempuan terikat lemas tak berdaya. Armin bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena betapa anak perempuan itu lusuh dan menyedihkan. Tapi karena ketika melihat anak tersebut, Armin merasa...

...lapar.

"Nah..." Erwin menyeret anak perempuan itu mendekat. Berlutut di sisi peti mati yang ditiduri Armin, dia menyunggingkan senyum terbaik. "...Siap untuk acara makan perdanamu?"

.

.

"Ah! Kenapa dimatikan?!" Eren mengerang kesal ketika dari belakang Levi—kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan dua bulan ini—mematikan televisi. Eren menoleh ke arah sofa tempat dimana Levi duduk sementara Eren bersandar pada badan sofa di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tontonan murahan itu nanti merusak otakmu..." ujar Levi dengan nada indifferent. Diusapnya kepala Eren dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan lain membawa mug berisi teh ke bibirnya. "Lagipula film itu mengajarkan hal yang salah tentang vampir..."

Eren hanya merengut kesal, tak terima acara menontonnya diganggu. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini apartemen Levi, jadi yang berkuasa adalah tuan rumah berambut eboni tersebut.

"Hei, Eren..."

"Hmph!"

"Kenapa marah sih?" Levi mengacak rambut coklat kekasihnya itu gemas. "Sebegitu sukanya dengan film vampir?"

Eren hanya menepis tangan Levi lalu beranjak berdiri. "Y-yah... apapun tontonanku kan tidak seharusnya aku disela seperti itu..."

Eren hendak beranjak ke kamarnya ketika ia merasakan Levi menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membujuknya duduk di sofa. Tangan pria itu mengacak rambut di kepala Eren lembut, ibu jari menggosok area di antara alis dengan afeksi.

"...Aku menyarankan untuk menonton film vampir klasik seperti Interview With The Vampire atau Bram Stoker's Darcula. Walau agak melenceng di beberapa bagian, setidaknya lumayan..."

Tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada kekasihnya, Eren kemudian mengusap pipi pria di depannya. "Kukira kau bukan tipe yang suka film seperti itu..."

"Film konyol di mana vampir dibuat takut pada bumbu dapur bernama bawang putih? Ya, aku benci yang semacam itu..."

Eren tertawa sebelum kemudian mencuri kecup dari bibir Levi. Namun aksi singkatnya itu tidak dibiarkan Levi berakhir cepat. Sang pria berambut eboni menekan kepala coklat Eren dan mempertahankan posisi mereka sementara bibirnya menghisap dan meminta Eren memberi akses baginya memperdalam intimasi mereka.

Eren memberikannya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Levi menjajah sampai ke dalam. Tangan dikalungkan ke leher Levi yang tak segan mendorongnya untuk rebah ke sofa yang empuk.

Benang saliva terbentuk ketika mereka berdua menyudahi kecupan mereka.

Mata Eren berkabut. Hijau keemasan yang memesona Levi tampak tidak fokus. Levi menyunggingkan seringai sebelum melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil ke garis rahangnya. Eren menggelinjang geli, tapi dia tak kuasa menghentikan Levi. Ketika Levi mengecupnya lagi, Eren hanya bisa memejamkan mata nikmat. Bibir Levi seperti candu. Berapa kalipun Eren merasakannya, rasanya dia tidak terpuaskan.

Ciuman dalam dan panjang itu berlalu cukup lama sampai Eren merasakan ada rasa aneh yang tertukar di antara dirinya dan Levi ketika pria itu mengajaknya berdansa lidah. Sesuatu yang terasa sedikit amis dan berbau karat besi.

Darah?

Eren buru-buru mendorong Levi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Levi menciumnya dengan lidah dan bibir menerbitkan darah. Luka kecil di bibir Levi dan warna darah yang mewarnai giginya adalah tanda bahwa selama menciumnya, rasa yang tertelan ke dalam tubuh Eren adalah cairan intisari kehidupan Levi. Panik, Eren buru-buru mendorong Levi untuk memishakan diri.

Tapi Levi tidak bergeming. Alih-alih memisahkan diri, cengkramannya pada pundak Eren menguat.

"Sudah kubilang film-film murahan itu memberikan informasi yang salah..."

Tanpa aba-aba berikutnya, Levi menyerang perpotongan leher Eren. Taring-taring tajamnya merobek kulit tan sehat berbau harum sabun lemon. Darah terbit dari dua lubang mungil hasil perbuatan Levi. Direguknya lapar dan tak sabaran.

Eren panik. Dia mencoba mendorong Levi dengan cara memukul-mukul pundaknya dan menarik fabrik hitam yang membungkus torso sang kekasih.

Detik dan menit terasa begitu lama berlalu. Air mata terbit dan tak bisa dibendung. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kulit tempat dimana Levi menggigitnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Eren mengerang lemah. Nafasnya terputus-putus.

Pandangnya menghitam ketika Levi melepaskannya.

Gelap total mencengkram jarak pandangnya. Kantuk seperti dibius obat tidur berkonsentasi tinggi menguasai pikirannya. Eren mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Samar-samar Eren dapat merasakan pipinya dibelai. Rasa darah kembali merasuk menyerang kuncup-kuncup pengecap di rongga mulutnya. Darah Levi bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri. Eren merasa jijik tapi dia tidak kuasa melawan.

Ketika ia dilepaskan ia dapat mendengar Levi berbisik di telinganya. "Mengubah seseorang menjadi vampir memerlukan lebih dari sekedar menggigit, tahukah kau, Eren?"

Eren merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas terangkat dari sofa. Untuk menggerakan tangan saja sulit. Seluruh tulangnya terasa seperti jeli. Eren tidak bisa melawan.

Suara-suara semakin sulit didengar. Badannya terasa dingin. Kesadarannya semakin sulit dipertahankan.

Suara terakhir yang didengar Eren adalah bunyi pintu terbuka dan per ranjang berderit. Eren dapat merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di punggungnya ketika Levi melepaskannya.

Ia dapat merasakan pria itu menutup kelopak matanya yang berulang kali dikedipkan demi mempertahankan kesadaran.

"Tidurlah, Eren..." Suara Levi begitu pelan dan lembut. Eren dipaksa menyerah pada buai kantuk. "Aku akan menunggu... Sampai kau terbangun lagi nanti..."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Anybody wants a sequel? Hahaha... Terinspirasi video klip Thriller-nya Michael Jackson nih. Daku ga suka lagunya, tapi videoclip-nya oke.

Vampir, fetish abis... Ga tau deh, suka aja bikin cerita kayak gini. Dan buat yang ngerti maksud saya. Jadi... Untuk ngerubah orang jadi vampir itu, yang bersangkutan harus minum darah vampir yang ngerubah dia. Kalau ga ya udah, abis diisep darahnya mati.

Seriusan. Interview with the vampire-nya Anne Rice sama Bram Stoker's Dracula itu keren abis filmnya. Walau agak dewasa (jadi yang belum 17 ke atas, jangan nonton deh ya. Ada nudity dikit dan yaaaahhh gitu. Oke, well. Sikapi dengan bijaksana. Saya juga pertama nonton interview karena yang main Brad Pitt. Ga tau ada konten dewasanya.)

Sekian.

-Yuki-


End file.
